Dead By Daylight: No Rest For The Wicked
by dscore20
Summary: Tells a story of Simon Woods, a detective searching for his missing sister. And Jacob Muller, a scary man who has abused the art of witchcraft and paid the price. Two men playing opposite sides of a very dangerous game...
1. Chapter 1

Simon pov

What is real anymore? Nothing is truly real. The only world we consider reality is merely another illusion. I know not what is reality, but I know I have been farther from it than anyone ever has been. The things I have seen or felt are beyond the understanding of anyone in the "real" world. Even farther beyond than other's wildest dreams or nightmares. I don't quite know how to explain it. The only way I can come close to describing it, is this. I am lost to reality.

But where are my manners? Hello, my name is Simon Woods. I am the teller of this tale. You may choose to believe my words, or simply write it off as a dream I had. Either way, it left me unable to see the world as the same ever again. I had a somewhat decent life...a long time ago. I was 15 years old when I first saw the cruelty of the world. It was the middle of the night, and I heard someone crash down the doors to my house. I stepped down the stairs from my room. I saw everything was on fire. Several furniture was tipped over. I shouted. "Mom! Dad! Where are you!?" Suddenly, I heard a gunshot coming from my parent's bedroom. Paniced, I ran back upstairs. Someone was coming for me. There was no way they didn't hear me. I Jumped out the window to my bedroom. I was covered in scrapes and bruises when I landed, but I could still run. And run I did. I ran until I got to the police station, and reported what had happened.

The following day, I saw the news on my family's attack. My parents and baby brother were dead. But my sister, Ella, was not found. Since that day, I was convinced she was alive. several years later, I became a private detective, trying to figure out what happened to my sister, while taking on other cases to put food on my table. One day, I got called in for a case to find a missing man, Jake Park. His family was very wealthy, so there was little reason why he would run away. There were little to no clues on his disappearance. That was the fourth person that month who had gone missing without a trace. Needless to say, I decided to check out their last known sighting. His family's forest land. I grabbed my car keys, and head on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob pov  
I am what some say an artist. However, most would say "creepy man-witch". I am both. But for a good cause. For years I've been tracking down the source of all evil on Earth. Trying to figure out what powers it, what it is, and where it came from. But more importantly, how to stop it. Discovering "The Entity" has not been a clean road. "Robbing bodies from their graves so I can experiment on them" kind of not clean. But it all will pay off someday, I kept telling myself. Finally, one fateful day, one of the bodies opened its eyes. In shock, I fell off my chair. The body looked at me, then spoke words in an inhumane voice. "Go to this body's grave, Benedict Cemetary, and I will speak with you there." before they collapsed back on the table. Dead again. The Entity had spoken to me. And I felt obligated to obey. Upon arriving at the graveyard, I ran to the body's grave, and set the body down on next to the tombstone. I picked up my rusty shovel, and started digging. I dug with more anticipation than normal. Upon reaching the wooden coffin, I removed the lid and placed the body inside. I asked, "Now what?" The body opened its eyes again, and pointed to the sky. I looked up, and saw a purple hole in the sky, with black, sharp tendrils descending from the hole. The tendrils looked almost like fingers of a hand, as it used two fingers to pick my up by the back of my shirt collar. I did not struggle. I didn't move an inch aside from where I was being lead. I didn't even drop my shovel. The fingers pulled me into the hole in the sky, before the portal closed behind me, and I blacked out...


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="631113d6b4a9afee9fa453a4758549d2"Simon povbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I drove through the forest. I had already talked to the boy's parents. Apparently, his reason for leaving into the forest was an argument during dinner. But he never came home, and the police couldn't find a trace of him. The road through the forest was very bumpy, and even though it was just past noon, it strangely had gotten darker. Suddenly, I saw a tall, bulky man step forward into the road. I slammed my foot down on the brakes, but the car didn't stop. The headlights eventually got close enough for me to see the man's face. Or, rather, his mask. A terrifying mask of white, with sharp teeth in the mouth hole, that was carved into a smile. The eye holes were pitch black, and there was no nose hole. The man was also holding a serrated machete, made of random pieces of scrap metal. Instead of wanting the car to stop so the man wouldn't get run over, I changed my mind to running the person over, and I slammed my foot down on the other petal out of fear. I braced for impact, but there was none. I looked up, and there was no man there anymore. But he was in the middle of the road, so how did he avoid me? Then I looked down on the road in front of me, and saw the road was ending. I attempted, again, to push the brakes. The car veered to its side, and screeched clean off the cliff. I looked in horror as I slowly approached the water at the bottom of the cliff, cold enough to cause hypothermia if the fall didn't kill me. I closed my eyes, and waited for it all to be over.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ab295628aa5f09f7d61f7c98771c917"I then opened my eyes. No pain came from the fall. In fact, where I was looked nothing like the setting I was once in. I looked around. I appeared to be in some kind of shed. I felt my body. I was still solid. Still alive. There was still a pulse. I sighed in relief, then leaned my head back, banging it hard against solid metal. I stood up and looked behind me. I saw some kind of old-fashioned generator, apparently broken and dusty. Why would this shed need electricity? I looked to my left and saw stairs going down into a basement. I was about to go down there, but then I got a sudden chill in my spine. I definitely did not want to go down there, my instincts told me. Suddenly, I heard a heart beat thumping. Not my own, getting closer and closer. A sign of danger dreaded me. I looked for somewhere to hide, and saw two pairs of locker door to my right. I ran to them, and hid in one. I saw the creature who owned the beating heart step into the shed. It was the same man-creature I saw on the road. I gulped as I saw the weapon in his hands, but quickly became breathless as he looked towards my locker with his masked face. He stared at it for a few seconds, then walked out. The sound of its heart faded as it left, and walked farther, and farther away. I sighed in relief, then stepped out of the locker. However, I instantly regretted it, as I felt someone strong grab the back of my shirt collar, that dragged me to the ground. I looked up, and saw the man again. He must have hidden his hear beat somehow. He then picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder. He carried me down to the basement in that same shed. I struggled to get out. I couldn't die now. But the being's brutal strength overpowered me as we entered. There was blood splatter absolutely everywhere in the room. On the floor, the walls, even some in the ceiling. And in the center of the room, I saw four meat hooks, covered in blood. I struggled harder, but to no avail, as I was slung on the shoulder onto the hook, the solid metal piercing my shoulder blade. I screamed in pain, and struggled to get off, but it only made it hurt more. Finally, I realized it was pointless to struggle, and I lowered my arms. I waited for the man to kill me, but he just left me instead. Left me to die from blood loss, surely. I waited for several minutes. Until suddenly, giant black tendrils started forming around the hook's base. I struggled to get off again. But like before, it was no use. I struggled until the black tendrils, razor sharp and pointy, stabbed through my body, making me cough up blood, and causing me to pass out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I thought I died, but little did I know, my adventure had only begun../p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b000e4ebbd090b67d5ac8ded0f5d1056"Jacob povbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I awoke from the blackout, and felt...different. I felt taller, more muscular. Something also felt different about my face. I couldn't stop smiling. I stood up. I appeared to be in the middle of a cornfield. It took a while to get used to walking on these new legs, but when I got the hang of it, even walking normally (which was all I could do) seemed faster than normal running. I saw a huge farmhouse in the distance, and I walked over towards it. The doors were missing, so I just stepped right in. I immediately regretted stepping inside, as I saw several bloody, skinned pigs hanging from the ceiling. It creeped me out, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. I felt something crack under my foot. I looked down, and saw glass shards on the ground. I moved my foot, and saw my reflection in the glass. I was immediately terrified. My face was not a pale white, my cheeks and lips were carved into a permanent smile, my eyes appeared to be missing, but I could still see. I wanted to scream, but my mouth wouldn't budge. I didn't want to know what my voice sounded like anyways. I looked around, and walked as fast as I could out of the barn. This was a nightmare. My nightmare. Little did I know how it felt to the others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c98914ea9240ebe15b806257f1d4337e"I looked at the ground, and saw my old shovel. I don't know how I knew it was mine, it just felt right. I picked it up. It felt heavy and dangerous in my hands. There appeared to be some kind of chain wrapped around it. I pulled the chain off. I felt I could use this chain somehow. I then heard a twig snap. I turned around as fast as I ever had, and was met with the face of a frightened human, it wore glasses, had a white shirt with a tie, and a flashlight in its hands. It turned its head and ran. I gave chase. I don't know why I gave chase. But there was something in my mind that told me, persuaded me, forcing me to think that if I smashed this human's face in over and over again, and made it suffer, and kill it, all my troubles would fade away. I had no clue where this idea came from, but I didn't fight it. I needed to kill it. I gave chase until I got close to it, and swung my hammer down on its back. The blade of the shovel pierced its back, causing it to bleed. The human then ran to a nearby pallet, and slammed it down on my head as I was about to hit him. I grunted, and stumbled backwards. It hurt, but it hurt something else inside me much more. I slammed my foot on the pallet, breaking it into pieces with two kicks. I continued the chase. Suddenly, I had an idea. I pulled out my chain, and swung it around my head, and threw one end at the human survivor. The chain wrapped around the survivor's leg, and pulled him to the ground. It was at this point I realized what I was doing. "Stop it!" I told myself. But I didn't. I couldn't control myself. I fought, and fought, but to no avail. Eventually, I pulled the survivor close to me, and stabbed the blade of my shovel through its neck, decapitating it. I gave up fighting. The pleasure of the kill. It was overwhelming. I shook, terrified. What had I become? Who did this to me? I had little care, as I looked for more survivors, almost as if it had become a habit, then and there.../p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4ae94c8a195208d1ae6420f1dfaa320"Simon povbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I awoke. Why was I awake? I thought I died, for real this time. I remember the pain like it happened minutes ago. However, I appeared unharmed. I was sitting at a campfire, with 3 others. I recognized all of them as the missing people. I stood up, and my jaw dropped open. Aside from Dwight, they were all here. "Where are we? What's going on?" I asked. Jake looked up from the campfire. "You're new here?" I nodded. The one I recognized as Claudette stood up, and said, "Well, I don't really know how to explain this... But, uh, you're dead." I looked around. "This doesn't look like heaven, and I don't know why I'd go to hell." Meg sighed, then said, "We're not in either of them. We're in this alternate reality, where we need to survive 'horror games' until the end of time against a killer." Claudette said, "Well, I guess that's the better way of putting it." My face turned cold. "So that's just it? We just play this game forever?" Jake looked up again, "Not forever." Meg sighed, then looked at him. "How many times have I told you, IT IS LYING." I gave a confused look, "What 'it' are you referring to?" Jake spoke up again. "The Entity. The creature keeping us trapped here. It said that if we survive every killer, we will play one last game to earn our freedom." "But it's lying" Meg said yet again. "We've all played the game hundreds of times. If we could go free, we would have by now." Jack scoffed, "So you prefer to have no hope? No means of escape?" Meg turned to him. "The Entity feeds off of hope. Whether it be false hope, or true hope of escape, it powers it. That's why it told us that." This was by far the weirdest argument I had ever heard. Claudette added on, "If we lose hope, The Entity will Just throw us away, and we'll die for good. Do you really want that?" I then noticed something. "Wait, what about Dwight? There is more missing people here, right?" Jake replied, "He's still in a game. He'll be back soon." We all sat in silence for a while. I asked, "How does this game work exactly?" Suddenly, whispers appeared in my head. I don't know where they came from, but they told me everything about how the game works. "Each game has 4 survivors, 1 killer, and 5 broken generators. The goal of the killer is to kill every survivor by sacrificing them on a meat hook. The goal of the survivors is to repair all 5 generators to power the exit doors, and escape. If there is one survivor remaining in a match, and at least two generators have been repaired, an escape hatch will appear that the survivor can escape through, if they find it. Getting the best of all 7 killers will allow access to the final level, where you can win your freedom." The whispers then disappeared. Meg walked up to me. "That was the whispers of The Entity. You should know how to play now." I still had a question, "Who are the seven killers?" Suddenly, everyone's face turned cold. "Seven?" Jake asked. I replied, "Yes, that's what the Entity told me." Jake sighed, "Looks like they've got a new puppet." Suddenly, a black smoke appeared over the campfire, and Dwight appeared from the flames. "Ow, that hurt..." Dwight said as he rubbed his neck. Jake asked, "Did you see the new killer?" Dwight replied. "Yes, I did. It looks liek some kind of gravedigger with a throwing chain whip thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f1edc5afcc3d7c9a18d1283841357c8"Jacob povbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After killing Dwight (I don't know how I knew his name, but I figured that wasn't an important question at the time), I was teleported to a campfire. There, I saw 6 other killers. The Trapper, The Hillbilly, The Wraith, The Nurse, The Shape, and The Hag. I knew all their names. Somehow. They spoke telepathically to each other. "New guy, ey?" The Trapper asked me. I replied, "What's going on?" Trapper replied, "First of all, congrats on your first kill. Second of all, you already know." Suddenly, the information came flooding to me all at once. "Lastly, your name is 'The Digger' from now on." Strangely, I liked the name.../p 


End file.
